


Evenings in Antiva

by narath



Series: tiny moments [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, free for all boinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Summary: self indulgent smut TO THE MAX
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Female Lavellan, Zevran Arainai/Female Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Reader
Series: tiny moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Dragon Age Den (NSFW)





	Evenings in Antiva

He comes to you by late afternoon, when the sun is as tired as your limbs. He pours you a glass of wine, brushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Long day, mi amor?” It’s a murmur against your temple as his lips still linger, cinnamon and cloves heavy on his breath. The gentle breeze from an open balcony and the heady scent of antivan jasmine fills up the room and the mood is almost tangible, golden honey and ripe peaches of evening sun.

“If only the night lasts as long as my day,” you purr, “I won’t complain.” It elicits a heartfelt laugh from Zevran and his eyes glimmer with mirth, he settles down beside you and kisses small letters of love on your throat.

“It can be arranged,” Zevran smiles, his nimble fingers already unbuckling the armor you wear like a second skin, smothering every inch of you that he reveals with open-mouthed kisses; growling in pleasure as the taste of you reaches his tongue.

The last items of clothing are ripped from your body as his patience reaches its limit; you are naked and loved and he is not afraid to show it.

“Amor,” he whispers as he takes a step back; it is a vain thing to think of himself as a lucky man and that you are finally his, after the years of pining and hoping you are his, and his alone: that notion fills him not only with pride but an undying gratitude; the kind that brings men to their knees and is also most likely the force that keeps his heart beating.

“Amor,” he says again, although this time it’s more of a breath and a distant kiss, you blush and your knees nearly give out from the force of his devotion. Not that you ever doubted it; but to see it, feel it, in the sparse words he uses in moments like this… It is, you decide, the very definition of divine.

The space between you is closed quickly as he sinks to his knees before you, hot breath on your navel and his calloused hands running smoothly along the outside of your naked thighs.

He whispers still and it’s almost like a spell; you feel the words he whispers are promises, lingering and of longing. Laughter bubbles in your throat, from sheer happiness and excitement, and it smoothes into a long moan as Zevran drags his tongue through your slit.

He spreads your legs wider as you grasp handfuls of his hair to anchor yourself against the warmth of his mouth, he draws sweet sounds of pleasure from you as he gently circles your inner walls. You can’t help but to close your eyes; he drives you nearly mad with desire as he focuses on everything but your already throbbing clitoris, but when you open them again you see him looking up at you through lidded eyes. Neither can you help the low moan that drags through your throat from seeing him like this; you’ve watched him for years and memorized every detail about him, yet seeing him with his face buried in your cunt is like seeing the sunset for the very first time.  
You bite your lip and your brows furrow from withholding your orgasm, futile as it is when Zevran latches on to your clit and sucks while still maintaining eye contact.

The world goes white and you fear you’ve might actually gone blind, the force of your release shakes the very foundation of what you deem as lovemaking. It will never be this good again, ever.

Then again, you thought so last time too.

The high that rushes through your body and the gentle lapping of Zevrans still moving tongue brings you back to reality and now you are free but highly wound up; if you don’t get more of him you are sure you will dissolve.

“You,” you breathe and beckon him up with your hand on his cheek, “bed.” It’s the most you can muster with your head still spinning, yet you squeal with glee as Zevran lifts you and carries you over to the bed. His erection presses against your sopping wet center and it’s enough to make you go mad with lust yet again. 

“I love you,” you tell him in between the passionate kisses you share, “I missed you so much.”

His laughter at this statement of yours makes you laugh as well, and you blush furiously as he presses bubbling kisses against your heated cheeks.

“We eat, sleep and work together, mi bella, yet you miss me?” He laughs and places you on the bed.

“Every second.” You answer, proudly, while working on the laces of his breeches.

Zevran has no chance to answer before he is swept away, his mouth slants open with a breathless gasp as you grip his shaft and suck the precum off his tip. The heady musk both from the taste and scent of him fills your nostrils as you breathe deep, plunging his cock into the back of your throat. He knows you like this and his hands press on the back of your head; forcing his cock down to the hilt. Your hands are planted firmly on his muscular butt and you feel the slight shiver in his legs as he sucks a sharp breath through his teeth. He keeps you here and your tongue presses against his shaft, moving ever so slightly until you gag and it’s removed; a string of saliva still connects you two before it drips down your chin and down your heaving chest.  
Zevran drags his thumb under your eyes to wipe away the tear that escaped, still running the head of his cock around your plump and wettened lips.

“You are so beautiful,” he says with a reverence normally saved for outside of the bedroom, smoothing your hair back into a ponytail as you take him into your mouth again.  
This time when he drives into the hilt, you swallow and mewl to let him feel the vibration of you; his head falls back in bliss before he playfully growls and pushes you further back on the bed only to crawl on top of you.

He kisses you as if your mouth was a delicate spring flower, tasting himself before turning his attention to your breast; one hand kneading the soft flesh before closing his mouth over a stiff and yearning nipple. He does this like so because he knows what sounds it derives from you; the gentle gasp as he sucks on it first, then the slow, dragging moan as he circles the nipple with the tip of his tongue. He knows this too when he blows a small stream of cooling air where he licked; the combination of saliva and his tentative breath makes your whole body break out in gooseflesh.

“More,” you plead as you shiver beneath him, his erection pressing against your swollen vulva. “Please let me have you.”

Zevran returns to kiss you on the mouth, hungry as he is, but he stares deep into your eyes as he presses inside you. It's broken for but a second as both of you roll your eyes to the back your skull; he for feeling your walls clench around him, pulling him in, and you for the way this fills you, excruciatingly slow; described with words like ‘heavenly sin’.

He rocks steadily as your nails rake along his back, his mouth back again with open-mouthed kisses along your throat. Every movement sends this rush through your spine, you suck on his earlobe and press your heels into his back. He knows this too well and rises to his knees, places his arms around your waist and lifts you so that he can press himself as close as he can; you can’t help but scream as your pleasure reaches its height.

The length of his cock fully buried in you as his arms lift you into an arch; the way you clench around him like this steals your breath as well as his. He rides you through your orgasm sliding lazily out and in, but as soon as you go limp his pace invigorates until he’s pounding you into the mattress; his hands now clamped like vices over your hips, sure to leave small bruises; small marks of his love imprinted on skin. The breath he chases becomes as erratic as his thrusts, then he finally pushes in with some force and a growl; he breathes heavily now as his cock twitches and pumps his thick seed into your womb.  
Zevran always does this, and it excites you to no end; he pulls out and watches it trickle out of you, before he gets up and wettens a rag to gently wipe it up.

Beads of sweat still roll down his abdomen that glistens golden brown, and he lays down next to you when he finishes.  
A kiss is placed at your temple before he wraps his arms around you, resting your head on his chest. This song, the one of his pounding heart to the drag of his exhausted breath, it pulls you both into deep sleep; you even beat the setting sun.


End file.
